One Small Thing Can Change Everything
by Shattered Aura
Summary: What if the night Bob and his gang went after Johnny and Ponyboy at the park, Johnny hadn't killed Bob, only injured?
1. Injured But Not Killed

**A/N: Hey guys! **

**So, I came up with the idea of a new story:**

**Summary: What if the night Bob and his gang went after Johnny and Ponyboy at the park, Johnny hadn't killed Bob, only injured?**

**Now, I know, I know, I haven't really updated my other stories. Some of you must be anxious, but I'm sorry to tell that they are temporarily discontinued. I have Writer's Block in both of them, but I always come up with ideas for new stories, and it kinda frustrastes me...but at the same time, I'm glad that I always come up with new ideas. I AT LEAST hope you will like this one! I've read a couple of fanfics about if Johnny had gotten help instead of killing Bob, but never once have I read one about Johnny not killing Bob, but only injuring him. It popped in my head and I thought; why not write it?**

**But anyway:**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to the amazing author that is S.E. Hinton. The first chapter contains some content from the book. However, the idea of this fanfic is mine.**

**Note: ****The story starts when Ponyboy and Johnny are at the park and is in Ponyboy's POV. It will be the only passage of the story where it contains the exact words of the book. Please no flames or rude comments; however, I accept constructive criticism. Also, R & R, I would appreciate it dearly!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I started to say something about the film of ice developing on the outer edges of the fountain when a sudden blast from a car horn made us both jump. A blue Mustang was circling the park slowly.

Johnny swore under his breath, and I muttered, "What do they want? This is our territory. What are Socs doing this far east?"

Johnny shook his head. "I don't know. But I bet they're looking for us. We picked up their girls."

"Oh, glory," I said with a groan, "this is all I need to top off a perfect night." I took one last drag on my weed and ground the stub under my heel. "Want to run for it?"

"It's too late now," Johnny said. "Here they come."

Five Socs were coming straight at us, and from the way they were staggering I figured they were reeling pickled. That scared me. A cool deadly bluff could sometimes shake them off, but not if they outnumbered you five to two and were drunk.

Johnny's hand went to his back pocket and I remembered his switchblade. I wished for that broken bottle. I'd sure show them I could use it if I had to. Johnny was scared to death. I mean it. He was as white as a ghost and his eyes were wild-looking, like the eyes of an animal in a trap.

We backed against the fountain and the Socs surrounded us. They smelled so heavily of whiskey and English Leather that I almost choked. I wished desperately that Darry and Soda would come along hunting for me. The four of us could handle them easily. But no one was around, and I knew Johnny and I were going to have to fight it out alone.

Johnny had a blank, tough look on his face—you'd have had to know him to see the panic in his eyes. I stared at the Socs coolly. Maybe they could scare us to death, but we'd never let them have the satisfaction of knowing it.

It was Randy and Bob and three other Socs, and they recognized us. I knew Johnny recognized them; he was watching the moonlight glint off Bob's rings with huge eyes.

"Well, whatta ya know?" Bob said a little unsteadily, "Here are the little greasers that picked up our girls. Hey, greasers."

"You're outta your territory," Johnny warned in a low voice. "You-you'd better watch it."

Randy swore at us and they stepped in closer. Bob was eyeing Johnny. "Nope, pal, yer the ones who'd better watch it. Next time you want a broad, pick up yer own kind—dirt."

I was getting mad. I was hating them enough to lose my head.

"You know what a greaser is?" Bob asked. "White trash with long hair."

I felt the blood draining from my face. I've been cussed out and sworn at, but nothing ever hit me like that did. Johnnycake made a kind of gasp and his eyes were smoldering.

"You know what a Soc is?" I said, my voice shaking with rage. "White trash with Mustangs and madras." And then, because I couldn't think of anything bad enough to call them, I spit at them. Bob shook his head, smiling slowly. "You could use a bath, greaser. And a good working over. And we've got all night to do it. Give the kid a bath, David."

I ducked and tried to run for it, but the Soc caught my arm and twisted it behind my back, and shoved my face into the fountain. I fought, but the hand at the back of my neck was strong and I had to hold my breath. I'm dying, I thought, and wondered what was happening to Johnny. I couldn't hold my breath any longer. I fought again desperately but only sucked in water. I'm drowning, I thought, they've gone too far...

.

~Johnny's POV~ **(This is where my writing starts)**

I ran but the Socs caught me, and they threw me on the ground. As some of them punched and kicked me, I watched Ponyboy out of the corner of my eye. That David guy was drowning Ponyboy, and I couldn't do anything! My best friend was dying in front of me!

The Socs let me go and walked back to the fountain where they helped the other Soc drown Pony. I struggled to get up, and finally, after a few seconds, I managed to get on my feet. The leader of the Socs, Bob Sheldon, the one who had given me the scar on my face months before, was laughing wildly while Ponyboy was struggling against the other Socs.

I grabbed my blade in my back pocket and crept behind Bob, unnoticed. I grasped the handle tighter and in one swift motion, I stabbed him, right in the back of his right thigh. He screamed in pain and the other Socs stopped, wide-eyed.

"Shit, man," one of them screamed, "that kid's crazy! Get Bob and let's git outta here!" Two of them took Bob by his arms as he was having trouble walking and the five of them bolted in their car. They drove off in a hurry seconds later, but I didn't pay attention; I bolted toward the fountain.

Ponyboy lay limp on the side of the fountain, his back against it. They had dropped him on the ground instead of leaving him in the fountain in their haste to leave. He was soaked and completely motionless.

I kneeled next to him and tried shaking him awake. "Ponyboy." He didn't move. I nudged him harder. "Ponyboy!" He stayed still, not twitching an inch. "PONYBOY!" Still nothing. I was starting to panic. I checked for a pulse, and was relieved when I found one, although very weak. But he was still unmoving.

"C'mon, Pony," I pleaded, "stay with me! Please Pony, wake up!" Seeing as it didn't work by talking to him and nudging him, I began pumping is chest wildly, hoping he would wake up. I was freezing cold and my sides were smarting, but I didn't care; my main priority was to wake Pony up, make sure he's alright. Then I'd get help.

Suddenly he jerked, coughing and coughing madly. I patted his back gently and he clung to me, trying to stop himself from coughing. Finally he did, and the only sounds of the night were the fountain water still running and Ponyboy's desperate attempts at getting air fill his lungs.

"J-J-Johnny...?" he gasped, and he released me to look at me with wide eyes.

"I'm here, Pone," I reassured, "you're gonna be fine."

"What h-happened...? Why does m-my chest hurt so m-much...? Why is it so c-c-cold...?" I debated whether or not to tell, but I figured I should after what he's gone through.

"The Socs—Cherry and Marcia's boyfriends—came after us," I explained. "They were drowning you, Pony, they might've killed you. I-I stabbed their leader in the leg. They dropped you next to the fountain and ran away." When he didn't answer, I got worried. "Pony? You okay?"

"J-J-Johnny, you...you saved me. I-I would be d-d-dead if it weren't for you, a-and my brothers..." His small speech was interrupted by a load of coughing and shaking from fright and coldness.

"Look, thank me later; now we gotta get you home or you'll freeze out here!" He nodded and I helped him get up by taking him under the armpits, but he gasped and fell back down. "Pony?!" I half-screamed, half-asked.

"I don't...feel so g-good, J-Johnny..." he whispered. He then collapsed on my feet.

"Pony!" I screamed, but he wouldn't wake up. "Hold on Pony, I'll get you home," I muttered to myself, and I picked him up bridal style. His head rolled from one side to another and his hands lay limp by his sides. I could feel heat radiating from his body, which I swear I didn't feel seconds before. I had to hurry.

I started in a dead run, which wasn't easy with your unconscious best friend in your arms who's kinda bigger than you are, but still, I was fast, considering the situation. I really needed to cut the cigarettes, though; they were helping me none.

I ran for what seemed like hours until I finally spotted the Curtis house. "DARRY," I hollered, "SODA!" Fortunately they heard me and came rushing out the front door and toward me.

Darry's face paled and Soda looked panic-stricken. "What the hell happened to you two?!" he asked, but I shook my head as Darry took Ponyboy in his arms, considering he was stronger and I was out of breath.

"No... -pant-pant- time to... -wheeze- explain, just... -gasp- get him inside...! -pant-pant-" I managed to choke out, and without a word, the two older Curtis' ran inside with the youngest in their arms. I walked toward the front porch, slowly but steadily, but just as I reached the steps, Soda came rushing outside with the truck keys in his hand.

"We're bringing him to the hospital; Darry said his fever was up to 104 degrees. C'mon, hitch a ride, you can tell us what happened there!" I nodded and walked the best I could toward the truck, but I was tired. The events were catching up to me. I didn't even hear Soda screaming my name; the ground rushed pretty fast.


	2. Comatose

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**First of all, I would like to thank Kylelover101 for her review. Thank you very much, it's appreciated, I'm glad you like it!**

**Second of all, HEY, don't be shy to press that review button, it won't bite! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders. Wish I could, but then again, everyone wishes that. x)**

**Note: This chapter will be in Johnny's POV and will change to Soda's.**

**Spoiler/Warning: There's a flashback in the chapter which is a little too long to be a flashback, but is very important anyway!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

When I came to it, I felt soreness in my sides and tiredness. My vision was still blurry and the light wasn't helping any.

"Hold on, I'll close it," a familiar voice said, but I couldn't quite place it yet. "Better?" it asked after the light was closed, and I nodded in pure relief. I opened my eyes again, this time blinking a few times, and I saw that it was Two-Bit. Steve was also there.

"Hey, guys," I croaked, and they smiled at me.

"Hey, Johnnycakes," greeted Two-Bit. "We were wonderin' when you'd wake up." Johnny blinked again.

"How long was I out?" I asked. Steve bit his lip but Two-Bit answered. "Well, Darry brought you way early this morning, at like, three o'clock or something, and now it's almost 7 o'clock in the evening." I quietly gasped. Steve nodded.

"You slept for about sixteen hours, kiddo."

I stayed silent. Truth was, I didn't really know what to say to that. I slept A LOT, but that only worried me more about Ponyboy. He was off WAY worse than me. What if...he never woke up?

I felt a few tears escape my eyes and roll down my cheeks. The guys instantly noticed.

"Johnnycakes?" Two-Bit asked. "You okay? You're safe here, so what ya crying for?" I shook my head.

"P-Pony... He was off worse than me, and I mean WAY worse... If it took me this long to wake up, what if..." I sniffled. "What if he never wakes up...?" Steve shook his head disapprovingly.

"Don't talk like that, Johnnycakes," he said, and for the first time in months, I noticed how he looked like he cared for Ponyboy, worried for him. We all knew he thought that Ponyboy was a tag-along kid and that he was always following Soda like a little puppy. Soda was the only one oblivious to that. To see Steve worry about him was kind of a shocker. Two-Bit noticed the expression on my face and grinned.

"Never knew ol' Steve cared for Ponyboy after all," he said and laughed when Steve decked him on the arm. He glared at him.

"I don't, it's just Soda; seeing the kid hurt breaks him." And he was right; Soda must be a wreck. He saw my face too. "Don't worry, Johnny. Pony is gonna be just fine." He looked at the closed door. "Speaking of which, I think I should haul Soda out of there before he stays there permanently. It ain't good for him to worry about Ponyboy so much." I nodded. Soda was the kind to make himself sick over worrying about Ponyboy.

"You guys go," I said. "I'm gettin' tired." Two-Bit nodded. "It was expected, Doc said you're still gonna be sleepy for a day or two," he said. He patted my shoulder. "Alright, kid, get some rest, I'll come back with news of Pony. I didn't even see him yet." I nodded at closed my eyes, letting sleep get the best of me once again.

~Sodapop's POV~

I sat in one of the hospital's uncomfortable chair, my baby brother's hand in mine. Darry was on his other side, gently stroking his hair. We both had tears running down our faces, but I don't think we noticed, nor did we care.

Darry was a wreck ever since last night, when he hit Ponyboy after Pony came home at two in the morning. I knew Darry was worried sick, but he turned that into anger when Pony said he fell asleep in the lot. I knew my baby brother didn't mean to, but it still wasn't smart, and Darry didn't hesitate to point that out.

If only I had kept my mouth shut and let them be angry at each other. Then maybe Darry wouldn't have hit him, and Pony wouldn't be on the verge of death.

An involuntary sob escaped my lips, one I didn't even know I was holding, but when I felt Darry's arms around me, I let it all out. I felt like a wreck too when we were finally allowed in Pony's room.

-Flashback-

_I was dead tired from only having slept an hour or so. It was about seven o'clock in the morning, and we still hadn't gotten any news on Ponyboy._

_I kept thinking about his pale face and blue lips when I Darry and I brought him to the hospital, with his head in my lap. I was terrified that he would die right there in my arms._

_When the receptionist of the ER saw us, at about three o'clock, she gasped and called for several nurses and doctors. They immediately loaded Ponyboy on a stretcher and brought him to emergency surgery. We couldn't go with them so we had to wait._

_They also loaded Johnny on a stretcher, and we got news of him about ten minutes later. The doctor said he was fine, that he passed out from exhaustion and shock. He would be sleepy for a day or two but he would be fine. He also said that Johnny had two broken ribs, but it was nothing worrying, and nothing he couldn't fix._

_He also treated the few cuts and bruises that he saw, which were courtesy of Johnny's folks, but there wasn't anything he could do about them; they were all pretty much fading, and the cuts were healing. Still, he made sure they healed properly._

_Darry asked me if I could get the phone and call the boys after the news about Johnny were delivered. I had forgotten about them in my worrying about the two youngest of the gang, but now that I thought about it, the guys deserved to know._

_I called Two-Bit's, hoping he wouldn't be sleeping a hangover right now._

_"__Hellooo?" a voice slurred, and I immediately recognized it as Two-Bit's._

_"__Two-Bit, it's an emergency," I said, fear evident in my voice, which was cracking the more I thought about Pony._

_"__Why, what's shakin'?" he asked, still sounding drunk to the core. He giggled stupidly._

_"__Two-Bit I'm not kidding! Pony and Johnny were jumped and they're hurt bad!" He cussed up a storm._

_"__Jesus Christ, Soda!" he said, then paused. After a few sounds of scuffling in the house for whatever he was doing or looking for, he added, "I'm on my way. Want me to get Steve and Dally?"_

_I noticed he was completely sobered up. Learning that the two youngest of your gang are hurt can do that. I also knew that if I called Steve's, his dad could get mad, and Two-Bit would get easy access at Buck's, where Dally most likely was._

_"__Yeah, pick 'em up for me, will ya? I-I gotta go, I'm afraid to miss any news on Pony."_

_"__Will do. Hang on, Soda," he said, and hung up. I shakily walked back to the waiting room, and I was shocked by what I saw. Darry was arguing with a social worker! That couldn't be good._

_"__You will absolutely NOT take my baby brother away! He is safe with me and his other brother Sodapop at home!"_

_"__SAFE?!" she screeched. "You call getting DROWNED and nearly KILLED SAFE?!"_

_"__For your information, none of this happened with my own hands, and none of this happened in our house! I have not laid ONE finger on my baby brother and I never will!" His voice cracked at that. He HAD laid a finger on Pony; he had hit him, which caused Pony to run away, which caused him to get drowned in the fountain._

_"__Then will you so easily explain to me why he was at the PARK at two in the morning?!" she barked at him. He slightly paled, but only I saw it. He also calmed down._

_"__He went to the movies with his friends, Johnny Cade and Dallas Winston." At Dally's name, she sneered, but he went on. "Dallas left in the middle of the movie and our friend Keith Mathews took his place. After the movies, they hung out at the lot. My baby brother fell asleep and came back at two in the morning." This is where I stepped in._

_"__Darry was worried. He and Pony got in an argument, nothing too serious, but serious enough so Ponyboy needed to cool off. He was so angry, that he didn't really think about the time, and so he ran out of the house and went to the park with his friend Johnny, who was still in the lot." Darry gulped._

_"__Minutes later, Johnny came hollering at us. He was holding a limp Ponyboy in his arms, and then he collapsed. He's still sleeping now, so don't go and bother him for the truth. It was already said." She scoffed._

_"__You haven't tried to stop him? If you had prevented him from running away, maybe he wouldn't need to be sent to a boys' home, wouldn't he?" Darry fumed._

_"__I told you trice now and I will tell you one last time; you are NOT taking my baby brother away from me! None of us did anything wrong!"_

_A nurse, who was passing by, interrupted the argument and glared at the social worker. "Miss, my patient is suffering and even though his condition was not yet revealed, he will best heal with the help of his two brothers. A child needs support of his family and I will NOT let you separate this child from his family when he needs them most!" The social worker was speechless but she huffed and stomped out of the hospital._

_Darry faced the nurse. "Thank you, ma'am," he acknowledged. She smiled, but it quickly faded. "You're welcome, Mr. Curtis, but do not think this is the end of it. I once had business and trouble with social workers, and they do not forget, nor do they forgive easily." He nodded at her warning. "Thank you again."_

_She smiled before remembering something. "What I said is true, however. Your little brother will need all the support he can get. I will be his nurse and I will give you some updates about his condition as soon as I get it. But, I trust you two to do a good job." Darry smiled back before letting her do her job._

_Minutes later, the gang came, and Steve sat next to me. "You okay, Soda?" I looked at him. "I dunno, man. We still didn't get any news on Pony, and we just dealed with a social worker. Darry doesn't even know if she's gonna split us apart." Dally swore._

_"__That bitch has no right to send you or Pony away from Darry. Y'all didn't do jack shit to cause this." At his words, Darry broke down. We were all startled, even me. "Darry?" I cautiously asked._

_"__I shouldn't have h-hit him...then he wouldn't have run a-away... It's all my fault..." He buried his face in his palms and cried. The guys didn't know what to say. Finally, Two-Bit broke the silence._

_"__Darry, you...hit Ponyboy?" Not trusting himself to speak, Darry nodded._

_"__Pony and Johnny fell asleep in the lot after the movies. Pony came back at two in the morning and got into an argument with Darry. Darry hit him when Pony yelled at him not to yell at me, 'cause I was trying to get Darry to lay off Pony a bit."_

_"__J-Johnny came running at our front door a few minutes later... He was holding Ponyboy in his arms. Pony was limp and pale and freezing. Pony got Johnny at the lot and they ran to the park to cool down. The Socs...they drowned my baby brother, and damn near killed him. I don't know what happened next, but just as I hopped into the truck, Johnny passed out. He's here too, and he's fine. He's still sleeping though."_

_Dally was listening, but was fuming. "Those fucking Socs. I'm gonna kill them for hurting Pony and Johnny!" With that said, he stormed out of the hospital. Whether there would be the announced death of a Soc tomorrow morning or not, I didn't want to think of that._

_We waited until seven thirty and the doctor allowed us to go in Ponyboy's room. His words were: "His condition is critical. His heart has stopped beating on the operation table for three minutes, but we managed to revive him. Unfortunately we believe he slipped into a coma. Deep or not, none of us are sure. He will have IV's hooked to his arm and a breathing machine breathes for him, since he swallowed a big amount of water. You brought him just in time, or he wouldn't even be alive."_

-End of flashback-

And now, as I sobbed in Darry's arms, twelve hours after the news were delivered, I realized that I might never see my baby brother smile again, a smile that could light up Tulsa. I might never hear his laughter again, his enchanting laughter that I miss so much right now. I might never see his sparkling greenish-gray eyes open again and look at mine.

Those thoughts caused me to cry harder, if possible, and Darry rubbed my back, while his own sobs racked his strong body. But, Superman was tired of being Superman. He only wanted a break, he wanted to be held for once, wanted to cry.

But most of all, he wanted to save Ponyboy. The only problem was that he could not.


	3. Greasers Can Cry

**A/N: Sorry for making y'all wait! I babysat yesterday for twelve goddamn hours and I was so freaking tired, I think I didn't have time to undress and put on my pajamas before falling asleep!**

**But anyway, to answer your reviews:**

**The Outsidersfan:**** I can't promise you anything... ;)**

**atyler4474:**** Wait and see! :)**

**DaughterOfMinerva-Athena:**** Here's your update now, hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders. But, between you and I, we'd all like to. **

**Note: Depressive chapter, but important nonetheless. A little shorter than the previous chapters. Will be in Two-Bit's POV. See another side of Two-Bit!**

**Oh, and please R & R, thanks to those who have, I really appreciate! :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A week had passed. I had gotten the news of Ponyboy when I went to his room with Steve to haul Soda out of there, after having visited Johnny. We were met with Soda and Darry bawling their eyes out, hugging each other.

Lord, I myself almost cried right there and then when I learned that Pony was in a coma. He couldn't be. He just couldn't be in a goddamn coma, with chances of never waking up again!

Still, anything was possible, and day after day, Ponyboy lay still in his hospital bed, completely motionless, dead to the world. But he couldn't be dead to me, to his brothers, and to the rest of the gang.

Johnny cried himself hoarse almost every time I saw him. He was allowed out of the hospital two days after, but he didn't go home. He came to stay at my house. We couldn't bring ourselves to step in the Curtis house. There was too much in there that was a reminder of the amazing kid Ponyboy was before this whole mess.

The next day after I had heard the news, I heard there was a Bob Sheldon in our hospital. I checked it out, and sure enough, it was the Soc that Johnny stabbed. I walked in that room and threatened to kill him. I told him about Ponyboy, and how it was his fault, that my friend might never see the light again.

I knew Bob Sheldon from school, in fact he had only once been in my class, and even though he was a popular Soc, I was a popular greaser, and we sometimes met and talked. Some Socs thought I was a pretty decent guy, but on a rumble, I would never, _ever_ show mercy for them.

And the day I told Bob I could easily kill him in his hospital bed, for nearly killing my friend, I doubted he thought I was a decent guy.

I stepped out of his room, not even paying attention to his bandaged thigh, only to the shocked expression he was wearing on his face. Even he hadn't known how much trouble he had caused to Pony, how he could go to prison if Pony...died. But I couldn't think about that.

I usually was an easy-going guy, one who was supposed to make people laugh, to never be deep, to always grin and make others grin, to love Mickey Mouse, beers and blondes, but I just wasn't myself.

Shoot, and I had told Ponyboy that Johnny was the only one who kept the gang together, who would separate all of us if he ever died one day. I was wrong; Pony was the only one. Pony would go somewhere in his life, and that gave our gang hope. But that hope was wearing thin since the news.

I walked into the hospital, heading toward Pony's room as usual. I was doing this daily now, hoping to notice signs of him waking up. But every time, everyday, my hope was crushed.

Today counted.

I looked at the clock in Pony's room. Almost one in the afternoon. Soda and Darry were gone; they had to work to pay the bills and they couldn't stay in here forever.

My stomach turned at that thought. _They wouldn't stay here forever,_ I thought, _Pony will wake up soon. He has to._

It didn't keep me from puking my guts out in the toilet in his miniature bathroom.

I stayed in here without noticing the time. I don't know if seconds, minutes or hours had passed, but I couldn't bring myself to get up, to leave him in here alone.

"Excuse me," a voice broke me out of my thoughts, and I turned to look at Pony's nurse, Lucy. Lucy was a pretty blonde and probably was the nicest nurse in the entire hospital. But I couldn't flirt with her. Truth was, I didn't feel like it.

"Excuse me? Keith?" she said, breaking me out of my thoughts once again. I sighed. "Sorry." I stepped out of her way, and she fiddled with the IVs on Pony's arm. Then, she readjusted the breathing machine and when everything was done, turned to look at me.

"Everything seems to be fine with the breathing machine and the IVs." I felt mad for some reason.

"Screw the machine and the IVs; I wanna know how he truly is!" I said, rather harshly. I soon apologized to her for making her feel bad, and hung my head low.

"It's alright Keith, I've had worse." She smiled at that, and I smiled back, even though it was half-hearted. But then, her smile faded. "There is no progress in his coma, but his condition hasn't worsened, at least. We are believing that he won't wake up anytime soon, but we do hope his coma won't be permanent. I would say your friend saved him in time, but could've saved him sooner. However, after what you told me, I don't think it would've been possible." She smiled.

"I know you guys aren't Christians or anything, but praying might help with his condition. Also, talk to him when you can; it has been heard that people who are in a coma can hear when their loved ones talk to them, and it sometimes saved some patients." With that said, she walked out of the room, leaving me alone with my unresponsive friend. I figured I could always listen to her advice.

I grabbed the chair in the corner of the room and brought it next to Pony's bed. I sat down, made myself comfortable, and I grabbed Pony's hand. I looked at his somehow peaceful face and I felt a few tears, but I didn't brush them away. I thought I had forgotten to cry a long time ago, but it honestly felt good.

"Pony...kid, you gotta wake up soon. I...I'm sorry about what I said the other day. Y'know, when I told you that the gang would never survive without Johnny. Surely we'd be sad, but kid, you're the one who keeps us together. You can't die from that coma, kid, you're going somewhere in life. Hell, you're only fourteen, ya didn't graduate, ya didn't have your first girlfriend, ya didn't work, ya didn't even get out of Tulsa!"

"For the sake of our gang, and for your brothers, please, Pony, you gotta wake up. We miss you kid, even Steve, and that's sayin' somethin'. Please, Ponyboy." I couldn't stop crying now. Tears free-fell from my face, and I let them fall on the soft, sleeping face of Ponyboy Curtis, wiping them away from his face instead of from mine.

I sighed, and shakily got up. I stroked Pony's hair out of his face and looked at him one last time today before beating it out of there. I passed Lucy on my way and she looked at me with worried eyes, but I ignored it. I felt her eyes on me, even after walking out the hospital's doors.

I stepped into my house. Johnny was sleeping on the couch, tear tracks on his face, and my sister was lying on the floor next to the couch, drawing something.

"Two-Bit?" she said. "Are you crying too?" I didn't answer, only looked at her, but even though she was half my age, nine years old, she was pretty damn smart. She could read me like a book whenever I felt sad or somethin'.

She walked up to me and hugged me. I couldn't do anything but hug her back. "Don't cry, big brother. I've had enough to comfort Johnny." I smiled and chuckled softly at her. I didn't want her to grow up, but on the other hand, I couldn't wait; she's have my humor, and boy would that be a fun sight to watch. And I promised her I'd be there to watch her grow up.

Just like I promised Ponyboy he'd wake up and be old enough to graduate, probably even before I do, and I'd watch him too.


	4. They Can Sob And Bawl, Too

**A/N: Hey guys.**

**I am very, very disappointed in you. I got no reviews for the third chapter!**

**Oh well, I have a story to write, and more chapters on the way. Consider yourselves lucky I posted this chapter tonight; I could've waited for a review to keep going, but then again, I don't want to disappoint you either. I have readers who want to keep on reading, and I won't be the one to stop them!**

**So anyway! This chapter will be in Johnny's POV. It will be even shorter than the third chapter, but will also be even MORE important.**

**Warning: I have no knowledge whatsoever in medical terms or anything related to hospitals and medicine and stuff like that, so if anything IS wrong, don't be shy to point it out, preferably NOT in a rude manner or in a negative critic, please. Thank you.**

**Oh, and please, R & R! I'd really, but REALLY appreciate it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The next day, Two-Bit and I went to the hospital again. It had gotten our habit, even if we had school; we cut a class or two and visited Pony.

His condition hadn't changed. We were starting to get impatient, and to lose hope. I felt extremely guilty 'cause of it.

I should've saved him before. I should've fought those Socs harder.

Heck, I should've brought Ponyboy home even when he asked me to go to the park to cool down.

I suddenly felt bad for Darry. Darry had hit him on purpose, but he was so mad he saw red. He must feel guilty over it too.

But most of all, Soda was a wreck. He didn't even grin his "movie-star grin", as Pony described. He cried himself to sleep every night, just like me, but he had a bigger reason. Every night, he longed to wrap his arm around Pony and keep the nightmares away from his baby brother.

Even Steve was kinda sad over it. I mean, sure when Soda's unhappy, Steve is unhappy too. But Steve once told me that he didn't like Pony only 'cause he was jealous of him. Pony had a family to take care of him, and if one day Soda would have to choose between Pony and Steve, he'd choose his brother in a heartbeat. Steve only wanted someone like that to care for him.

I lived at Two-Bit's house for the past week, 'cause I didn't want to go home and face my folks. Sure, I'd get hell for it whenever I get back, but for now I needed my friends. I needed Ponyboy. I needed him to wake up.

The first time I had visited him, I got sick.

-Flashback-

_Dally walked into my room, followed by Darry, who was holding the paper forms for me to get out. He managed to convince the doctor that my parents would never sign the forms, much less visit me here._

_Darry seemed on the verge to break, and that worried me. Mainly 'cause he was always so strong, so positive, so sure that Pony would be alright, and secondly 'cause I never saw him cry, and his eyes were blood shot red._

_He slightly paused in front of Pony's room, but then he twisted the knob, and Dally walked right in front of me, hiding Pony from me. _

_Jesus, if Dally was hiding Pony, than he was way worse than I thought._

_And he had the right to hide Pony. I gasped when I saw him._

_He was so, so pale; almost as white as the sheets. His bed was too big for him, or was he the one who was too small for the bed? Anyway, he looked thin and sickly, and he was hooked to numerous IVs and a breathing machine. He had a bruise on his cheek; my first guess was from when Darry hit him._

_Put plainly, he was bad. And it only got worse when Darry told me that he was in a coma._

What? It must be a joke, _I thought, _he can't be in a coma._ But he was. It apparently was deep, and it was caused from his heart stopping for three minutes on the operation table, exhaustion and inhaling too much water in his lungs._

_It was weird to see my best friend so still for once. I had once slept with him when Soda went to a sleepover with Steve, and he always tossed and turned, but he never remembered it. He always was a heavy sleeper, just like Darry; the both of them could sleep through a tornado._

_And looking at his unmoving, unresponsive form, it felt wrong. And it was my fault he was like this._

_"__Johnnycake, you okay?" Dally asked me. "Ya look sick."_

_I felt sick, too. I ran to the bathroom in Pony's room and puked my guts into the toilet. Dally held me, 'cause I was shaking, and I could easily fall on the floor._

_As soon as I was done, I answered his question. "I'm fine now. Don't worry." He nodded and helped me up._

_I couldn't stare at Ponyboy longer, or I'd get sick again. So, we said goodbye to Darry, and Dally took me to Two-Bit's._

-End of flashback-

I hadn't seen Ponyboy since, and honestly, I felt guilty about it too. But I didn't say a word, as usual, and I followed Two-Bit to Ponyboy's room.

Just as we turned the hallway to Pony's room, we heard shouting. We bolted to where it came from, and it unmistakably led to Pony's room.

"His heart is failing!"

"Fight, kid, you can do it!"

"Come on, shock him again!"

"Ponyboy, NO!" That was Soda's voice, no doubt.

But why was Soda in Pony's room? Wasn't he working today?

But then it hit me. We were Sunday, and even though the Curtis' were tight on the bills and stuff, neither of them worked on Sundays.

Two-Bit banged the door opened, and we stood in the hallway, shocked by what was happening.

Several doctors were swarming around Pony's bed, trying to revive him. The line on his heart monitor was still, without a beat. The breathing machine was beeping like crazy. A doctor was shocking him. Another was poking and prodding him. Another was pumping in chest. There were just too much.

Sodapop was crying in Darry's arms, watching the terrible scene in front of him.

Oddly, security was here, and they pushed us out of the room. Two-Bit struggled a bit, but I let myself get dragged out of the room. I was too shocked to move.

"Sir, you need to move," one security guy said, talking to Darry. Another one said the same thing to Soda.

"He's our brother!" Darry protested.

"We can't leave him! I won't!" Sodapop firmly said, even though his voice was a bit shaky.

"We need help! Call more doctors!"

"But sir, some of them are already doing surgery on other patients..."

"JUST DO IT!"

Finally, the security managed to haul Sodapop and Darry out of the room. Soda was full out sobbing and trying to wriggle away from Darry's embrace and back to Pony's side, but Darry was firmly holding him, and he broke down again.

"Ponyboy, please, no!" he said, his voice muffled since his face was buried in Darry's chest.

Suddenly, all sound stopped. We hadn't even noticed that more doctors had run into Pony's room, until a large amount of them walked out of the room and back to treating other patients. Two of them stayed.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Curtis. We did everything we could."

Those words haunted me. No. No! _No!_

"Pony-y-y... Noooo-o-o-ooo!" Soda cried. Darry hugged him even tighter, if possible, while sobs racked his own body. Even Two-Bit sobbed, and I hugged him. Right now, I just wanted to be held, and let it all out. And that's what I was doing.

The doctor smirked. But nobody noticed.

"And...it worked."


	5. Greenish-Gray Eyes

**A/N: Hey y'all!**

**Wow! Honestly, I didn't feel too comfortable with the fourth chapter, but let's say your reviews brightened up my day, and my mood!**

**And, to answer those reviews:**

**DaughterOfMinerva-Athena:**** You don't have to review every chapter, but I'm happy that you do! Don't feel sorry about anything, I appreciate your reviews so far! :)**

**Ladybugs:**** You find out in this chapter! ;)**

**jcksaavedra:**** I laughed when I saw your review, and thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Mary Del Mondestos:**** I really loved your review, I'm glad to know you like the way I write, because sometimes, stories are good, despite having a bad grammar, and I didn't want it to be the case for my story! If you DO see grammar mistakes that I missed, I'm counting on you and my other readers! As for the surgery, it felt right to write! Lol, I hope I repaired this mistake in the following chapter. Enjoy!**

**Note: This chapter will first be in Darry's POV, and will change to Steve's, then Dally's, and finally Pony's. I hope the chapter won't be too confusing!**

**Warning: There will be a bit of a talk about cars in this chapter, and I also don't have ANY knowledge in cars and mechanics, so please correct me if I have anything wrong with that too! Preferably NOT in a rude way, thank you! **

**This chapter will also be MUCH longer than the previous one!**

**Oh, and please, R & R, I really like it when you review, it makes me update faster! ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Silence was the only thing heard in the hallway. Even Soda had stopped crying.

"...what?" he whispered, and then he let go of me. "What?" he asked, more audible. The doctor smiled warmly at him.

"Yes, it worked. Ponyboy is alive and is believed to have pulled out of his coma. It's now only a matter of time before he wakes up. You can go see him now."

I couldn't believe my ears. They saved our baby brother! He would wake up soon! It felt so unreal, but I was so happy!

Sodapop jumped back in my arms, sobbing again, but this time it was out of happiness. I was crying too, and Two-Bit was grinning widely. Even Johnny was genuinely happy.

"Heck, Soda, the kid's like a damn cat! He has nine lives and he won't even leave one out!" Sodapop laughed, a shaky laugh but a laugh nonetheless.

He let go of me and rushed in the room, where he had pulled a chair out of the corner and next to Ponyboy in a matter of half a second, without exaggerating. He had Pony's hand in his before I could blink, and he was gently stroking Pony's hair with his other hand, all the while coaxing our baby brother to wake up soon, that he would be there.

I let Johnny go in before me, patting his shoulder as he walked in front of me. Two-Bit was wiping tears away from his face and he said he'd run to get Dally and Steve to tell them the news.

There were only two chairs, but as a nurse passed by, I asked her for a third one for me. I let Johnny have the other one. He sat next to Soda, and Soda let go of Pony's hand to sling his arm across Johnny's shoulders. He stopped stroking Pony's hair with his other hand and chose to hold back Pony's hand again. He smiled at Johnny and Johnny smiled back, although a little weakly. But I could tell that they were both relieved.

The nurse came back with the chair, and she gave it to me. It was a different nurse than Lucy, since Lucy was moved on another floor. This nurse, Anna was her name, wasn't as nice as Lucy, but she still was very understanding, and let Soda and I stay as long as we wanted.

I grabbed the chair and put it on the other said of Pony's bed. I smiled and nodded at Anna, and she smiled back, then excused herself and walked out of the room.

I sat down on the chair and grabbed Pony's other hand, while being careful not to move his arm too much. He still had an IV in it, for nutrition. Pony was thin and needed to eat, and so they transferred fluids in his veins like that so he would get something to eat and hopefully gain a little weight.

"Pony, wake up soon," I told him, kissing his forehead gently. "We want to see those greenish-gray eyes of yours."

"We want to see you smile," Soda added soothingly, "and we want to hear your voice."

~Steve's POV~

I was pulling a shift at the DX. I didn't care that we were Sunday; I had nothing better to do, and I was secretly helping the Curtis' with the bills. I clocked in Soda's name instead of mine, and there I was, either under the hood of a car, at the pumps or at the counter. There always were lest customers when I was alone, since most of them were girls coming to flirt with Soda and buy stuff so they didn't come here for nothin'.

Today had mostly been calm. I was currently working under a '59 Chevy Impala, a red one. It was pretty tuff looking, too. The owner was flippin' through magazines and waiting for the job to be done. He was wonderin' why the car lost gasoline so fast. I knew why; there was a leak in the pipe. He never noticed how his car left a thin streak of gasoline on the road.

I quickly patched it up, and his car was ready to go. He just needed more gasoline in his tank, but that was even easier.

I hopped in the car and drove it to the pumps, pumping gasoline in the tank as soon as I was out. The man was waiting at the counter.

When I was done, I walked inside with the man's car keys and handed them to him. He took a Coke too and put it on the counter.

I typed everything on the register. "That'll be five bucks exactly, sir." He nodded, handing me the cash, and he took his Coke.

"Thanks, son. Never coulda guessed it without ya." I smirked at him. Oh, I loved people who weren't afraid of a greaser, especially when said greaser was me. I also loved having compliments about my work. Everyone knew I was one of the best mechanics in Tulsa, even if I only had seventeen. Even Socs came once 'cause they heard how good I was in auto mechanics class; the teacher had less knowledge than I did.

"Have a good day, sir." I watched as the man nodded and left with his car. Man, it sure was tuff.

Boss' car also needed repair. It was a blue '57 Nash Rambler. It was pretty tuff too, considering how good of a shape he was, but it still didn't beat that Chevy I just repaired.

I sighed as I popped the lid open and checked for anything wrong. I was so engrossed in my work that I didn't hear nor notice anything until someone closed the lid on me.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" I cursed, and when I managed to get free, I found myself face-to-face with Two-Bit. "What the hell, Two-Bit!? What was that for?!" He was grinning so widely, that I thought for sure he'd rip his face if he kept grinning like that.

"Calm down, Steve-o! What's got your panties twisted in a bunch like that, uh? I just came to see you, my dear!" He said the last thing in a failed female voice, batting his eyelashes awkwardly.

I rolled my eyes. "What's gotten into you? Why're you so happy all of a sudden? You've been moping all week." Now was his turn to roll his eyes, and he did, rather dramatically.

"Why, Stevie-boy, I never knew I was denied happiness! Ain't I allowed to be happy once in a while?" I decked him on the upper arm; not that I needed to, but he was getting weird.

"You're always happy," I grumbled, but I regained my composure. "What'd you come here for? Or did you just want to annoy the heck outta me?" He smirked.

"You know me too well, Steve." But he smirked. "Nah, I have great news, man. Pony's out of his coma and he's gonna wake up soon. Almost died right there but they managed to save him and by some miracle, pull him out of his coma too. Ain't that great?" I was shocked.

"Are ya kiddin' me? Kid's really awake after a full week of that shit?" I didn't tell him how worried I was for Soda—more for him than for Pony, even though it's kinda wrong—since he had been a wreck all week and he hadn't been fun to work with. I also felt sad, not 'cause Pony was on the verge of death, but 'cause Soda was sad, and that made me sad too. I DID care for the kid, more than I thought, but I mostly felt bad for Soda.

"Do I look like I'm kiddin'? 'Course he's awake!" I found myself smirking. "Now c'mon, get out of this gas station for a day and come see him!"

"Am I the only one who doesn't know yet?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nah, I still have to tell Dally. I'll check Buck's." He paused. "So, you comin'?"

"Lemme finish Boss' car first. Go git Dally, I'll meet ya at the hospital."

"Alright, see ya there!" he shouted, and gone he was. I was a little nervous to see how the kid was; hopefully better, as Two-Bit said. But now that Soda most likely was much happier, than I'd feel better, too.

~Dally's POV~

I was working in Buck's stables, feeding and cleaning the horses.

I just about to take care of Jack, a black Stallion, the tuffest horse of the stables, when Buck called for me.

"Dallas! Someone's here for ya! Says it's important!" I grumbled. Who would be stupid enough to bother me while I'm workin'?

Before I could walk out of the stables, Two-Bit came running at me. "Jesus, Two-Bit, what's the rush? I ain't in no need to hurry." He smirked and paused to catch his breath. Obviously he had run a while to get here.

"Well, I am. Baby Curtis's out of his coma. I came to get ya." I grinned.

"So, that little shit managed to pull through, eh?" I shook my head while chuckling. "I knew that kid would pull through; he's like a damn cat or somethin'. He's already avoided death more than once."

"Amen to that!" Two-Bit said, throwing his head back to laugh.

"Hey, Buck!" I shouted. "I'm outta here; I'll be back later! And I'm borrowin' your car!"

"Don't expect your pay 'fore Friday!" he shouted back, but he let me borrow his car.

"Sure, whatever," I mumbled, and Two-Bit and I hopped in Buck's T-Bird, heading straight for the hospital.

When we got there, we met Steve in the parking lot and headed to Pony's room, ignoring the restriction of two visitors per patient at a time. 'Cause I wanted to see the kid, and Dallas Winston gets what he wants.

~Pony's POV~ **(A/N: Yay! His first real POV, excluding the one in the beginning, which wasn't written by me anyway.)**

I noticed five things when I woke up:

1) Damn, the light was bright.

2) My chest was smarting like a bitch.

3) Someone was holding my hands.

4) Something was in my throat.

5) There were steady beeping sounds that annoyed me to no end.

Someone else closed the light, and I could open my eyes again without them hurting.

"Is it better, Pony?" a quiet voice asked, and I recognized it as Johnny's. Boy, was I glad to hear him. I nodded, since I obviously couldn't talk with the thing in my throat.

"Oh, Ponyboy, am I glad to see you finally awake." I could recognize that voice anywhere. It was Soda's. I blinked a few times since my vision was still a bit blurry, but when it cleared, I also noticed that I was in a hospital bed. Soda was to my right side, holding my right hand, and Darry was doing the same thing, except on my left side. Johnny was standing at the foot of my bed, watching me with a smile. I smiled back with a little bit of difficulty.

"You have a breathing tube in your throat, Pony; that's why you won't be able to talk." That was Darry. He smiled affectionately at me. "I missed ya, kiddo." I smiled back at him.

"Well hello, Ponyboy! Such good news to see you awake." I hadn't even noticed that Johnny was gone until he walked inside, following the doctor. He checked my vitals and the breathing machines. He then smiled at me.

"I believe we can take the breathing tube out of your throat. Now on the count of three, take a deep breath, and we'll take the tube out. It will scratch your throat, but you will be fine afterward, with only a sore voice as a reminder. Ready?" I nodded. He counted to three, I breathed, and as he said, he pulled out the tube form my throat. It DID scratch my throat, and it left me coughing, but I felt fine.

"Thanks," I croaked, and I was surprised at how scratchy my voice sounded, even though the doctor had warned me about it.

"How are you feeling, Ponyboy?" I was about to answer when I heard footsteps outside my room, and three familiar guys walked in.

"Hey Dally, Steve, Two-Bit," I said, and they smirked at me, even Steve.

"Hey kid," Two-Bit said, "glad to see you're finally awake. I was wonderin' if Sleeping Beauty needed his prince to wake him up." He chuckled at his own joke. I scrunched my face in disgust.

"I don't wanna know how you'd wake me up." He threw his head back and laughed.

I almost forgot about the doctor's question until I saw him glance at the boys, telling them to shut up.

"I feel fine. Tired. And," I breathed in and out deeply. It hurt to talk so much. "My chest hurts."

"That is because you almost died in that bed. We had to shock you and pump your chest several times, and we had trouble reviving you, but we did, also pulling you out of your coma." To say I was shocked was an understantment.

"What? Coma?" I croaked, slightly panicked. How long had I been in a coma to start with?

"You were in a coma for eight days, son. You inhaled too much water; your heart stopped for three minutes on the operation table while you were in surgery for us to figure out what had happened to you, and your body was quite exhausted. Combined together, those facts pulled you in a coma"

"H-How did I inhale w-water..?" I asked. I had no clue how I had inhaled too much water to begin with.

"Don't you remember, Pone?" someone asked, and I turned to look at Johnny. "You came to get me at the lot at two thirty in the morning. We ran to the park and the Socs found us, and they-they drowned you. I-I stabbed one of 'em in the leg and they dropped you. They almost killed you, Pony, we were worried..." He sniffed, it hit me, how he, along with the gang, was worried about me. I also remembered everything.

"S'not your fault, Johnnycakes...I-I shouldn't have dragged you with me..."

"Are you crazy?!" he squeaked, and my eyes slightly widened. "They could've killed you if I hadn't been there! You-You wouldn't even be here right now, Pony, you'd be buried six feet under, next to your parents." A lump formed in my throat.

"I'm sorry, Johnnycakes..." I muttered. He pushed Soda aside and grabbed my hand.

"Don't apologize, Pony, I just should've brought you home instead of going to the park. But it's okay now; you might be in a hospital bed, recovering from a coma, but you're fine, aren't ya?" At this, I smiled and nodded at him.

"I sure am," I said, and the gang grinned. I felt like it, too. I felt fine, surrounded by the gang, and I knew they'd protect me.

They always did, didn't they?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Wellup! That was the end of yet another chapter, with more to follow!**

**I know I usually don't write an A/N at the end of my chapters, but I just wanted to write something before getting the next chapter ready for my dear readers & reviewers!**

**Please, check out my One-Shot, Paralyzed! And if you want the OneS-Shot to become a Two-Shot or Three-Shot, tell me your opinions by reviewing! I might add a chapter or two to it if you manage to convince me! ;)**

**Until then, enjoy reading!**


	6. Steady Recovery

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated much this week like I was supposed to! I had an uncle who was visiting this week and since I only see him twice a year, I tried spending most of my time with him!**

**But anyway, I'm also very disappointed in you! I only have ONE review for the fifth chapter! Was the chapter THAT bad? I was kinda proud of it! :(**

**But anyway, to answer the review:**

**Stay Gold:**** Yes, Ponyboy is finally awake! Let's see what else happens in the story now that he opened his dazzling greenish-gray eyes, shall we? ;)**

**Note: This chapter will be much shorter than the last one, but it is like a prologue to the upcoming chapter! If you understand what I mean by that. You probably will when I will post the other chapter. For now, enjoy this one, and...**

**... please, please, pleeeaaasseee, R & R! I'll update faster, honestly! ****If I have a reason? School starts on September 2 so I'll update as much as I can, 'cause I'll be in my Junior year and I know that it can sometimes get pretty busy! But don't worry, I won't abandon my stories! Never! :o**

**Note 2: This chapter will start with Ponyboy's POV and will change to Johnny's. **

**Warning: Slight OOCness in the beginning and maybe in the end, depending on how you read and interpret things! Hopefully It won't screw the chapter!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Another day had passed. I was still at the hospital, of course, and was due to get out in four days. They wanted to make sure my heart was fine, after failing me two times and almost succeeding in killing me. They also wanted to make sure I ate, to get some weight back on my body since I looked sickly and thin, even though I was feeling better.

But most of all, I was feeling impatient. I wanted out! I hate hospitals.

There was a knock on my door and I told whoever knocked to come in. In came a grinning Two-Bit, followed by a smiling Johnny.

"Hey guys," I croaked. I was still having slight trouble with my throat, but I felt much better. I only had a bit of trouble swallowing my food, especially hospital food. Who'd want to eat that?

Two-Bit had a bag in his hands. Johnny helped me sit up on the bed and Two-Bit shoved the bag on my legs. I grunted.

"Careful, Two-Bit," I muttered. "Sorry, I didn't know you injured your legs too." Johnny glared at him, which was quite a surprise, and Two-Bit got up. "I'll be right back," he said, and he left the door before we could add anything.

I turned to look at Johnny. "What's with you two? You're not the type to glare at people and make 'em cower, just like Two-Bit did." He sighed.

"Two-Bit's been bugging me to come back to his house. I slept at your house last night. He's getting pretty annoying, he talks even more than usual, and, I dunno, I guess I'm in a pissy mood since this morning."

"You ain't the one wanting out of the hospital and being pissed about staying," I mumbled, but he heard me.

"I know, Pony, I know. But you're not the only one who hates hospitals." That didn't surprise me, I mean; who likes hospitals? But Johnny wasn't the type to admit it. Heck, he doesn't talk enough to admit anything.

"When did you stay in the hospital?"

"You almost died when they were drowning you. I managed to get you to wake up but you passed out, and I carried you to your brothers. They took you to the hospital and made me hitch a ride with 'em but I passed out too, apparently from exhaustion and shock. I had two broken ribs, which still hurt." He lifted his shirt to prove his point. Sure enough, there was a bandage."They kept me two days for observation. But lemme tell you that I almost passed out again when I heard that you were in a coma. You worried all of us."

I noticed that his voice was shaky. I stretched my arms toward him despite the throbbing in my chest, and I pulled him in a hug. "It's okay, Johnnycakes, I'm feeling better now. Just hurts." I also noticed that the more I talked, the less I had trouble with my throat. Uh, I guess talking to someone helps.

He stepped back, breaking our hug, and he let out a shaky laugh. "I didn't look so tuff now, uh?" I laughed too, but I grimaced after, feeling a stab of pain in my chest. It does that when I laugh.

"Shucks, Johnny, you don't always need to be tuff. Ya think I look tuff in a hospital gown?" He bit his lip, trying to hold back laughter.

"Well, it doesn't really suit you, now that you mention it." I tried to punch him but he dodged, laughing at my face. I started laughing too, ignoring my aching chest.

"That was low, even for you, Johnny." He just smirked at me.

Many thoughts pondered my head, but one thing was bugging me.

"What happened to the guy who tried drowning me? Bob Sheldon?" He gulped.

"I...Well, I had to stab him...I stabbed him in the leg, and the Socs, they dropped you on the ground and left. He's probably out of the hospital, and preparing his revenge against me..." I was about to answer to that, but he cut me. "There's been an all-out war in town, between the Socs and Greasers. Two-Bit got jumped, Dally too. You can't even walk around town with a friend without Socs jumpin' ya. It's just crazy." I gulped.

"Are they alright?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah, Dally's been better though. He has cracked ribs, but you know him; he's as fit as Darry is, and he's ready to take on any Soc he sees." I huffed. Same ol' Dally.

"What about Two-Bit?"

"Two-Bit's been jumped the day after he found out you were in a coma. He had been depressive and he didn't really pay attention to his surroundings, just like you when you got your head in the clouds," he teased, which made me scowl, "and the Socs took that as an advantage. He got a cut on his left arm but we patched it up. He managed to scare them off with a busted bottle." I smirked.

"Good ol' Two-Bit never ceases to surprise me." Johnny chuckled. "Yeah, I guess."

I was starting to get sleepy. I was getting sleepy easier and faster, but I guess that in my condition, it was normal.

Johnny noticed it immediately. "You oughta get some sleep, Pony. I've kept you awake long enough." He smiled. "I'll be here when you wake up. Get some rest." I nodded and closed my eyes, allowing myself to drift into a peaceful slumber.

~Johnny's POV~

I watched Pony's face as he slept. He looked much younger; as if he was nine instead of fourteen. But, even as a teen, he still had his baby face, which frustrated him, but which I knew Soda and Darry wanted to keep for as long as possible. Young and innocent.

The door of his room opened, revealing his nurse, Anna, smiling at me.

"Hello, Johnny." I nodded, smiling back. Then, she looked at Pony. "Did he just fall asleep?" I nodded gain. "Alright, I'll check his vitals, then." She knew I wasn't much of a talker around people except the gang, but she didn't think of it as rude. I think the gang mentioned that she found it cute, but I ignored that.

I moved out of her way and watched as she poked and prodded Ponyboy, making sure his IV was fine and his heart was fine too.

At the same time, Two-Bit came walking in. He noticed that Pony was sleeping.

"Aw, man, did I miss him?" I nodded, hiding a smirk. He noticed and playfully punched me on my shoulder.

"Look, Two-Bit, I'm sorry for glarin' at ya and actin' all pissy." He huffed.

"Aw, shucks, that's nothin', Johnny; don't you worry none." I noticed he had a book in his hands.

"That's Gone with the Wind. How'd you know Pony wanted it?" He looked at me and smirked.

"Haven't you learned yet? Pony wants all the books in the library." I laughed.

"Idiot." But it was true. "We all know that. I meant that Pony specifically wanted that book." He shrugged.

"It was the first book I saw that I thought Pony might like better than the other. Guess I got lucky." I huffed. "You only got lucky you didn't get caught." He punched me on the shoulder again under the amused eyes of Anna.

"Are you boys done bickering?" We nodded, laughing. She smiled. "I don't want another patient here." She gave a pointed look at Two-Bit. I laughed at Two-Bit's sheepish expression on his face.

"Ponyboy might wake up in a few," she said, serious once again. "I suggest you stay here to keep him company. I'll be right back." With that, she walked out of the room, and we could hear the clicking of her heels in the hall.

"The kid's gettin' better?" Two-Bit asked, and I noticed how serious he sounded, and looked.

"Yeah, he is. He's been healing faster than expected, but his chest hurts him a lot still. But he'll be fine." Two-Bit chuckled.

"He sure will. Heck, by tomorrow he'll be walking!" I laughed, but it was probably true.

"What'd you say about me, Two-Bit?" Ponyboy asked groggily.

"Nothing, I just told Johnny about how fast you were healing." Ponyboy smiled. "How're you feelin', kid?"

"Like shit," Ponyboy muttered, which made us laugh. We didn't usually hear Ponyboy swear like this, or Darry would shut him up. It made it even funnier to think of Darry's face if he had been here.

A knock at the door cut our laugh abruptly. A tall woman, with brown straight hair stopping to her shoulders, coconut brown, serious eyes and wearing a black dress walked in the room, looking at us, and then at Ponyboy, who watched her with wide eyes. I noticed the documents in her hands, and I felt Two-Bit tense next to me. He noticed too, and he knew who she was. So did Pony and I.

_Aw, shit_, I thought. _Social worker._


	7. Social Worker

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**I honestly can't say I'm in a good mood. I'm updating as much as I can because school starts September 2 and I know I won't be able to update as much as I do now, but I have no reviews! My story isn't THAT bad, is it? :(**

**I DO have one reviewer whom I can tell is very faithful. Thanks to Mary Del Mondestos for reviewing all my chapters and my other stories as well!**

**Here is the next chapter, which will entirely be in Ponyboy's POV. It will be VERY emotional.**

**Now, I will start to be a little stricter. I will demand at least two reviews per chapter. You guys can give me two reviews per chapter, I know it! Unless I don't get two reviews, I won't be updating. I hate to result to this, but I hate feeling like my story is crappy! One of my goals is to be a writer when I grow up. This kind of helps me achieve my dream, in a way some of you might understand! So please, all I ask is two reviews per chapter! I will update faster if you do! :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The social worker smiled at me, but it was nothing warm. It was more like the Hi-I'm-here-to-take-you-away-but-I'm-generous-enough-to-let-you-rest-first-and-warn-you smile.

"Hello, Ponyboy," she said, but I didn't answer. "I see you're finally awake." She turned to look at Johnny and Two-Bit. "Shouldn't Darrel be here to watch him?" Johnny gulped.

"He had to work to pay Ponyboy's hospital bills, ma'am," Two-Bit told her, "and so did Sodapop. They asked us to keep Pony company until their work shifts ended, but they didn't need to ask; we wanted to come anyway." The social worker nodded and looked back at me.

"How come haven't I gotten an update on your condition, Ponyboy?" she asked swiftly. "It is Darrel's job to call and tell me how you are. Or doesn't he care?" I silently gasped.

"Of course he cares! I-I just woke up yesterday!" I was starting to hate this social worker even more. How dare she say that Darry doesn't care!

Two-Bit probably thought the same thing, 'cause he stepped in. "Ma'am, his brothers barely slept all week. They were worried sick for Ponyboy. Especially Darry," he added, to prove my point. Boy was I glad he was here with me. "They were tired yesterday after leaving the hospital. I've been with them until they fell asleep in their rooms. I barely slept either. They probably completely forgot about calling a social worker to tell them about Ponyboy waking up. Don't go blamin' that on the kid, either."

"Well, thank you for your speech," she spat. "Now, I want a word with Ponyboy _alone_, if you please." I watched as Two-Bit and Johnny reluctantly left, but I knew what they were planning. Two-Bit would call Darry and Soda and my two brothers would be here in a heartbeat to save me from that woman.

"Now, I have a few questions, Ponyboy." When I didn't say anything, she began. "What happened the night of your arrival at this hospital?"

"I-I don't remember much...I know that I went to the movies with Johnny. We walked to the lot to talk and look at the stars. We both drifted off and Johnny woke me up to tell me to go home. I got home and Darry and I got into an argument. It was two in the morning."

"Did Darrel hurt you in any way, verbally, physically, emotionally?" she interrupted. I debated on telling her the truth or not, but I decided I would. If she found out I lied, I could be in much more trouble.

"Sodapop tried to stop the argument by defending me. Darry started yelling at him. It made me mad; I'd never seen Darry yell at Soda, and I didn't want that to start. So I yelled at Darry to leave Soda alone, and-and he slapped me. B-But he didn't mean to, I swear! He just lost his temper, but he apologized yesterday and I forgave him. D-Don't take me away because of this...!" I stuttered. I was starting to panic.

She just wrote everything I told her down her notepad. "And next?" Her lack of answer was worrying me.

"I ran away and back to the lot. I woke Johnny up and told him we were running. But then he convinced me that I couldn't run away, and so I told him that we'd go to the park to cool off. I was upset and I just wanted to calm down before heading home again."

"The Socs, the rich kids, they found us at the park. We had walked some of their girlfriends home, and they were jealous. They ran after us and...and...they tried drowning me. I panicked and struggled but there were three of them holding me down. I passed out and I only remember waking up yesterday with a sore throat and aching chest. I was in a coma for eight days. B-But I swear I'm feeling better now!"

"Well, the story has a nice ending. Unfortunately it has just begun; you will have to tell everything to the judge when Darrel will try obtaining custody of you." I was shocked.

"W-What...? Y-You can't take me away!" I stuttered. She shook her head.

"I'm very sorry, Ponyboy. You can't see your brothers now, and I will sign your release forms in four days and I will pick you up. Your friends can't see you either."

I was starting to bawl. "B-But I need them...! I n-need my brothers and friends! Y-Y-You can't separate me from t-them...!" But she just shook her head again. I hugged my knees and buried my face in my arms, sobbing.

Just as the social worker stepped out of the room, she bumped straight into nurse Anna. I liked Lucy better since she was calmer and gentler, but Anna was also very nice and caring, and she was fierce.

She immediately heard me sob, and she recognized the social worker. She glared a deadly glare at her.

"What is the meaning of this?!" she shouted angrily. "Harming my patient? Taking him away from his family?" She pushed the social worker back in my room, and I noticed that Two-Bit was smirking, and Johnny looked proud himself. Still, they came to my side and rubbed my back and shoulders while tears still flowed.

"Lady, the boys you take away from families are either sent there by their parents or their families don't care! This child's family does, and right now he needs them most! You are willing to take a scared, hurt child away from his brothers when they are all he wants, all he needs in order to be safe and loved?!

"Have you ever thought of the consequences you would have to face if I was to hear that Ponyboy Curtis was in a boys' home while his brothers were hurting and working their heads off to get their baby brother back?! Darrel quit his biggest dream in order to take care of Ponyboy and Sodapop, and Sodapop is the only one who can help Ponyboy at night when the child has nightmares he wakes up screaming of! His brothers both took huge risks to care for Ponyboy, and you would simply undo them?!"

The social worker was speechless. Honestly, so was I.

Finally, she spoke. "Nurse Anna, you have cost me trouble in the past, and I will NOT let your judgement overcome mine! I know exactly what is best for the child!" I closed my eyes shut as more tears came. _She can't take me away._

"You're wrong for once. If you know what's best for the child, then you won't do the opposite. You will leave him with his family, or else I will testify against you in court, and so will his four friends and two brothers, his doctors, everyone! Take in mind that nobody likes you here; you have taken so many injured children from their families, either they cared or not, and I will most definitely NOT let you separate Ponyboy Curtis. He belongs with his brothers and friends, and nobody can deny that fact, not even you."

The social worker huffed. "I WILL bring this matter in court. But unlike you, the jury is on my side. He will understand me better, and Ponyboy Curtis won't see his brothers until he's eighteen years old!"

"I would like to see you pull one of your stupid stunts and win. I won't let you win against me a second time, that's for sure!" The social worker huffed and left, slamming the door. I cringed, burying my face in my arms once again.

"Anna, that was so freakin' awesome! You just...and she...I mean wow!" Two-Bit ranted, which made me giggle softly. But then I saw his face, and I just had to laugh. "I was gettin' ready for a cat fight, though!" I laughed even harder, to the point where tears fell from my eyes again, but this time they were out of laughing and not out of sadness. Johnny laughed; he once told me that my laugh was contagious, just like Soda's.

Anna's face was priceless. She cocked her eyebrow, a trick that only Two-Bit and Soda could do in our gang, and she playfully slapped him on the back of his head. He smirked.

"Now now, nurse, weren't you the one to tell me that you didn't want a second patient here?" She chuckled, muttering something that sounded like: idiot, but it was still funny.

My chest was starting to ache like a son-of-a-bitch, and I moaned as I felt a stab of pain. _Well,_ I thought, _what a sudden way to stop laughing._

"Don't laugh too much, honey, your chest is still tender. It has only been one day after all." I nodded while Johnny helped me lie down.

"Nurse Anna?" I asked, and I hated how vulnerable my voice sounded.

"Yes, Ponyboy?" she said, smiling slightly.

"Y-You won't let her take me away, will you?" She immediately shook her head.

"There's no way I would do that. She took me away from my mother when I was sixteen. My mother was a very nice woman, but we lived poorly and our house was very small. One day, she was cooking dinner, and the floor was wet, but she didn't know. I went to help her, I slipped and fell, banging my head on the table and breaking my arm. That same woman, the social worker, judged my mother not worthy enough to take care of me, and so I spent my days in a foster home until I was eighteen."

"I was promised contact with my mother, but my foster father was very strict and didn't want me to call my mother. I can tell you that it was quite a shocker when I learned that my mother was as the hospital, very ill."

"Three years ago she died from that illness, and I vowed to work until the day I die to find a cure against it. And so that's why I'm a nurse now, I take care of people who have that illness and people who are very sweet, like you are." At this, I blushed. But still, her story shocked me. If she was sent away only 'cause she fell, what would stop the social worker form sending me away? The reason I'm here is much worse than accidently falling.

She seemed to notice my face. "Don't worry, Ponyboy, I won't let that woman take you away from the people you care about, not when you're only fourteen years old." She paused. "I believe your brothers are coming. Let me talk to them and then I'll send them in." I nodded, watching as she left the room. I could hear my brothers' muffled voices in the hall, and without a doubt, they were worried.

As soon as Anna was done, they burst into the room and were by my side before I could blink.

"Oh, Ponyboy...I'm so sorry she came...She's got some nerves to try to take you away when I ain't here!" Darry said, but I couldn't help it; I began to cry again.

"You won't let her take me away, will you...?" I asked shyly, and he shook his head.

"You don't even have to think about it, Ponyboy; you're staying with me, and I sure as well will make sure it stays this way until you're eighteen." I nodded, sniffling, and he pulled me into a hug.

"What happened?" Soda asked Two-Bit. I listened, even though I was crying in Darry's shirt.

"She came in here when Ponyboy woke up. She got mad 'cause Darry didn't give her an update about Pony's condition. She blamed him of not caring, and Pony panicked. I gave her an excuse and she told us she wanted to talk to him alone. So I called you and I got the nurse, and boy howdy, did she give that social worker a piece of her mind!" Soda had to laugh at that, even though he was fuming, having learned about Darry being called an uncaring guardian.

"You okay now, Little Colt?" Darry asked me. Darry rarely called me that; it was the nickname mom and dad had given me when I was younger and when I was scared or sad. I hadn't heard that nickname since mom and dad died. Hearing it from Darry made me happy.

"Yeah," I answered, hugging him tighter. I felt him smile. I knew he would never abandon me.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: I know I don't usually put notes in the end of my chapters, but I have another tiny favor to ask! If you have time, could you read and possibly review my One-Shot, Paralyzed, and my series of One-Shots about The Outsiders TV show? I would like your opinion on those stories, thank you!**


	8. Apologies and Tears

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated as soon as I said I would! My plan was to update daily, and that would've also depended on the number of reviews for the last chapter, but you boosted my mood up like you have no idea! You surely didn't disappoint me!**

**Aaaaand speaking of reviews:**

**Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname: Your review made me laugh, especially the first remark! Thank you! As for the reviews thing, I'm glad that you feel the same way, at least I'm not alone! But I wouldn't worry (for you, I mean), I really like your stories too! Also, I've always wanted to say this: I LOVE your penname, I mean, some people come with original ideas, but yours is like, so true! I'm a fan of The Outsiders, The Outsiders, The Outsiders... Did I forget to mention The Outsiders? Lol! No really, I'm a fan of too many things to name, like you!**

**theoutsiders fan:**** Thank you for the review! It's alright if you don't review for each chapter, I understand that school starts earlier at some countries and I respect that! Homework can be such a pain sometimes! (Every time! Lol!)**

**DaughterOfMinerva-Athena: Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter!**

**teenbookworm13: I didn't think of my chapter as cute, except maybe when Ponyboy asks Anna if she will let him get taken away and when Darry and Soda show up, but I'm glad you do! Thanks!  
**

**Guest: ****Thank you for your review! Here's the next chapter!**

**Note: This chapter will entirely be in Ponyboy's POV again.**

**Warning: You might think that there's a hint of slash at the middle or at the end of the chapter, but there isn't! You'll understand what I mean when you read! (Or, I hope so!)**

**Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews! Please, keep it up, and I'll update faster!**

**Oh, and if you have spare time, please check out Paralyzed and my TV series One-Shots!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Two days had passed since that day. Tomorrow would be my release. I had mixed emotions about it; on one side, I couldn't wait to get out of here! But on the other side, I was dreading it; that social worker said that she would be the one to sign my release forms and then she would bring me to a boys' home. I know that Darry told me that he wouldn't let her do it, but it still unnerved me.

A knock at my door broke me out of my thoughts. It was eleven in the morning and I had no visitors right now. I told whoever knocked to come in, and lemme tell you what my surprise was when I saw none other than two Socs!

I backed away from them as much as I could, feeling a stab of pain in my chest, but I ignored it; I was scared stiff. What were they doing here?

The second one noticed my expression. "Don't worry, we aren't here to hurt you." That's when it hit me; these were the Socs that had tried to drown me that night!

"What makes you think I'm gonna believe you, uh?" I said, and I cursed myself for sounding so scared and so weak. The first Soc took a step forward.

"Look, we came here to apologize. We know about what happened to you after we...drowned you. We knew you were still here and so we just came here to talk." I scoffed.

"A Soc apologizing to a greaser. I'll believe it 'cause it makes a whole lot of sense," I muttered sarcastically. They both sighed.

"We find it weird as much as you do, kid, but we really mean it. We didn't think of our actions that night when you were underwater. We were drunk, and we were mad that you picked on our girls."

"S'not like I knew they had overprotective boyfriends," I muttered, and the first one glared at me, but the second one cut him before he could say something harsh. After all, they were here to "apologize". Weren't they?"

"We really didn't mean to hurt you like that. We didn't know about the consequences it would bring. We didn't think." I sat up.

"Well, y'know what? I lost my parents eight months ago and my brother keeps chewing me out 'cause "I don't think". Look where that brought me. You could've been in a much worse situation, and maybe me too. Next time, think 'fore acting," I spat, and the two Socs stopped, shocked.

Finally, the first one took a step forward. I shrank back. "Well kid, maybe you're right, but don't go telling people that we didn't do anything to solve the situation." With that said, he glared at me and walked out of the room. I just stared at the door.

The other Soc sighed. "Don't mind him, he's always like that." He paused, and then he extended his hand to mine. "My name's Randy. Randy Anderson." I debated on shaking his hand or spitting at him, but I decided I would shake his hand. He seemed nice enough. A Soc apologizing to a greaser convinced me that he wasn't like the others.

"Bob, he's just jealous of greasers. True, maybe some of you learn to live without parents, and true, maybe some of you have it rough. But for us, our parents spoil us, especially Bob's. He wants them to tell him "no", but they never do. And some of our parents, they literally have our future planned. Alex's mother wants him to be a doctor. He doesn't want to, but she almost forced him to have high grades to become a doctor later on in his life."

"The thing is, we're somewhat jealous of you. I know it's hard to live without parents, but otherwise that, you're kinda free to do what you want. And don't mention that to anyone, but some of the Socs are jealous of _you_. I mean, you have no parents to bug you, and you have some of the highest grades in the class, and you run track. Some Socs would love to run track; it makes them feel free when they run or when they aren't in their houses. But their parents don't want them. Ironic, isn't it?"

I couldn't agree more. "Yeah, it is. My mom and dad always wanted my brothers and I to be sportive, active. My oldest brother, Darry; he was a football player. He had to forget college in order to take care of my brother and I, so he couldn't go in the football team. As for my brother Sodapop, he used to ride in rodeos and he loves horses and sometimes he plays football with us in the lot, but he doesn't have a sport in particular.'

I didn't even know why I was telling Randy all that; I found it ironic that I was telling stuff about my family to a Soc. But somehow, Randy was just like Johnny; he could force the words out of my mouth without doing anything.

Randy smiled. "That's a big part of why Socs hate greasers, and greasers hate Socs. It isn't because of the fact that we're rich and that you're poor. I know that some of the Socs taunt you because of that, but they hate you because of your freedom." At this, I sighed.

"We ain't all free, y'know. My brother Sodapop, he got arrested 'cause he was doing cartwheels on the sidewalk. And I can't do everything I want; Darry's stricter than my parents were when they were alive. And my parents, they were the best parents a guy like me could ask for. They didn't push me, but they didn't forget me like most of the greasers' parents do. I was never abused either."

I felt a pang in my heart when I said that. Darry hit me. And I told the social worker, 'cause I was scared that she would find out on her own, and that she would tell Darry that he was raising us to be liars, and that she would send me away. A few tears escaped my eyes, and I felt stupid for crying in front of Randy, but I couldn't help it. I missed them.

"You miss them, uh, kid?" Randy asked, as if reading my thoughts. I nodded and burst into tears. I mentally scolded myself for acting so babyish in front of a Soc, but really, I didn't care.

Surprisingly, I felt his hand on my shoulders. I looked up and sure enough, he was the one patting my shoulder in a comforting way.

"I can relate, kid. I lost my mother too, when I was ten years old. Trust me, it sure wasn't easy. And my father is strict too. But, it's been six years now, and I feel much better, much happier. Give it some time, kid, and you'll feel better." With that said, he turned around.

"Wait, Randy!" I said, choking a little on my tears. He was at the door. He turned back.

"Yeah?" he said with a hint of curiosity. I smiled.

"Thanks. I-I forgive you." He smiled back.

"Sure. Talk to you at school, kid." He left the room, leaving me alone in it.

A couple of minutes later, Soda came in with, surprisingly, Steve. He probably noticed that I had tear tracks on my face, 'cause he sat next to my and brushed them off with the back of his hand.

"Ponyboy, were you crying?" he asked, obviously worried. I nodded.

"But I'm okay now," I said and smiled. He grinned and ruffled my hair.

"How was your day, Pony? You weren't too bored, were you?" Soda asked. He knew me too well; he wasn't oblivious to the fact that I hated staying put in the hospital. In fact, all the guys in the gang knew, as well as some of my friends from track. I made it clear to them the day I sprained my ankle and had to get it checked out at the hospital. They had asked me if I was fine, and I cussed at them about how useless I found my visit to the hospital. Boy, their faces that day were hilarious.

"Uh, Soda? We gotta talk." I eyed Steve and then looked at Soda again. "Alone." Luckily, Steve understood, and left the room. As soon as he did, Soda closed the door and sat back down by my side.

"What's the matter, Pony?" he asked me, concerned.

"I, uh…The Socs visited me today. The same ones that…drowned me that day."

"They WHAT?!" he screamed, shooting out of his seat. His scream made me flinch; I had never seen him so mad, even that time when he raved to Steve and Two-Bit that he would beat the Socs who jumped me from the movies. That was the day before the fountain accident…

I shivered, and he quickly sat down and slung his arm across my shoulder. "Sorry, Pony. I didn't mean to scare you like this." He smiled, but it faded quickly. "What were they doing here? It wasn't their business to visit you."

"Look, believe it or not, Soda, they came to apologize…" I started, but he was practically glaring at me.

"Ponyboy Curtis, don't give me that crap!" he said, and I flinched away again. But this time, he didn't apologize about it. "They wouldn't apologize to you or another greaser for that matter. Heck, they drowned you! They nearly killed you! Not to mention that…"

"YOU cut that crap, Soda!" I said, interrupting him, and he stared at me wide-eyed. "He DID apologize! He told me the Socs were jealous 'cause their parents were always on their cases, that they were never free! He told me the Socs were spoiled and they hated it!" He blew in my face.

"And you honestly BELIEVE what he said?! Of all the times we were cussed at 'cause we were poor? And he told you that we were cussed at 'cause we were FREE?! Well, we sure as hell ain't free!" I was starting to cry again, but it was out of anger.

"Don't you think I know that? I TOLD him that's what I thought too, but he said he never meant it! He said that the Socs were jealous of me 'cause I had good grades and could run track, while some of their parents didn't want them into sports!"

"THAT AIN'T TRUE AND YOU KNOW IT!" he screamed, and slapped me. Right on the cheek, the same one that Darry slapped me barely two weeks ago.

He stared at his hand with wide eyes and looked at me. "Pony, I…"

My chin was quivering. "Just…get out," I said, barely above a whisper. My cheek stung from his slap.

"Ponyboy, I didn't mean to…"

"Get out, get out, please just go…" I said, scooting away from him and crying, my head buried in my arms, which were holding my knees. Since I scooted away, he took that as a sign that I wanted him to sit down next to me, and he did, holding me in his arms. I struggled against him.

"No, Soda let me go! I don't want you here, get out!" I said, but he held tighter, and I burst into tears for the second time that day.

"Ponyboy, I'm so sorry for slapping you. I'm worse than Darry. Please just forgive me kiddo, I didn't mean to. Calm down and breathe, and let me hold you. Please, Pony."

I nodded against his chest as I sobbed. He rubbed my back and I clung to him like a little child. I couldn't help but feel angry at myself for crying so much; it seemed like that's all I did these last days. But these last days had taken their toll on me. I was tired of fighting.

"Soda, I'm just so scared that Randy wasn't right. He seemed so sincere and so nice. A-And I'm so tired of fighting, I don't want to fight anymore. Please, Soda, I don't want you to be mad at me or at the Socs," I said, and he nodded, brushing my hair. He laid me back down on the bed since I was starting to get droopy. I was literally tired, sleepy.

Soda noticed this. He noticed everything about my emotions or how I acted. "Just sleep, Pony. You're gonna feel better when you wake up."

Soda's soothing voice easily lulled me to sleep, and the last thing I saw before closing my eyes and drifting away was his teary smile and his watery eyes staring at me.


	9. Oh, Brother

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating quite as fast as promised. You see, I'm still gonna be strict about reviews; I want two per chapter, at least. And speaking of reviews:**

**FrankElza:**** Thank you for the review! I honestly don't realize when I put emotion in my characters, like you described. I know when I make them cry (and I honestly think that Ponyboy's been crying too much in the story so far), but apart from that, I only write and let my imagination guide my fingers on the keyboard to type the story and make it go! I'm glad you liked chapter 8 and I'm glad you like the story. Hopefully this chapter won't be too deceiving.**

**Note: School starts this Thursday for me (I can't wait, sarcastically speaking) and so I might be even slower to update in my school days. However, I won't let this story down, and it's here to stay. I won't forget it, either. I probably spend eight hours per day on typing, erasing words and re-typing them again just to get the story right!**

**Anyway, this chapter will first be in the third person POV, and will switch to Darry's. It might be confusing, but I will congratulate those who figure it out, easily or not! R & R, please, and read on!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ponyboy woke up to Sodapop stroking his hair gently, who was looking straight at the small boy in the hospital bed. He didn't even seem to realize that the young boy was awake, and neither did Darry, who was on the other side of the bed. They were speaking and ignoring the child, who made no sound, just watching his brothers talk about him as if he wasn't even there.

"I'm worried about him, Darry. Sure, I apologized to him, but...I honest to God didn't mean to hit him. I feel bad about it," Sodapop said, his voice slightly cracking from having the craving to bawl then and there. Darry patted his shoulder twice.

"At least you apologized to him, little buddy. At least he thinks you care after apologizing. I didn't, and I feel guilty about it." Sodapop sighed.

"Don't worry, Darry, it's not your fault. I have a feeling he forgives you." Ponyboy scoffed, but still, he was unnoticed. He was wondering why his brothers weren't even paying attention to him.

"I've been thinking about it for the past few days, now," Darry said, letting go of Sodapop's shoulder. Sodapop cocked an eyebrow.

"'Bout what? Elaborate a little." Darry smirked.

"I've never heard this word come outta your mouth, little buddy." Sodapop laughed.

"Just get to the point." Darry sighed.

"It's been so hard to live with all the bills, not to mention that I never really wanted to make you drop out. We could live, the both of us; I would send you back to school, and I would drop Pony at a boys' home." Ponyboy gasped. Darry couldn't be considering this, could he?

To his utter shock, Sodapop nodded. "Tuff enough. That way I would graduate with Stevie and I could still work part-time at the DX between, and get a proper job afterward." Darry nodded. That's when both brothers finally noticed that Ponyboy was awake.

"Oh, hi, Ponyboy! We were just talking about you," Sodapop claimed, smiling his movie-star grin, as if he and Darry didn't have their conversation about Ponyboy.

Ponyboy didn't fall for it. "Y-You aren't _really_ taking me to a boys' home, are you?" he whispered, and Darry nodded.

"Of course, Pony. We never really wanted you home, the gang hates you, and so do we." Ponyboy gasped and closed his eyes, willing upcoming tears to go away. When he opened them again, he found himself standing—barely—in front of the park's fountain, with both his brothers by his sides. Darry smirked. "But first, we want to settle unfinished business."

Sodapop and Darry each grabbed Ponyboy's upper arms and started dragging him to the fountain.

"N-No! Please don't! Help!" he stuttered and struggled, but it was no use; his brothers were much stronger than him.

The trio stopped right in front of the fountain. "You've always been weak, you know, Ponyboy? You always cry, you always annoy the heck out of us. So, we're gonna end this."

Something was wrong, and Ponyboy knew it. Sodapop hated, _loathed_ school; he would never go back willingly. He loved his full time job at the DX, and wouldn't settle with only working part-time. And Darry, Ponyboy knew that Darry couldn't stand him, but to hurt him, and for Sodapop to agree? To send him away? It felt foreign to the small boy.

He was broken of his thoughts by Sodapop kicking the back of his knees, sending him sprawling on the ground right in front of the fountain. In one swift motion, the two oldest Curtis brothers tightened their grip on the youngest Curtis' arms and dumped him in the fountain, keeping his head underwater. Ponyboy screamed but water flowed in his mouth and he gasped...

~Darry's POV~

Sodapop called me home to tell me about what happened. Socs apologized, Soda didn't believe Pony, and he hit him. Good grief, we never catch a break, do we?

I stormed in the room, watching Sodapop, who was holding Ponyboy's hand and stroking his hair. There were tear tracks on both my little brothers' cheeks. To add to Ponyboy's, there was a fresh bruise.

I sat down on the other side of Pony's bed, and Soda's rambling started.

"Darry, I swear I didn't mean to. I-I feel just terrible about it…" Soda sniffled**, **looking at me with apologies in his chocolate brown eyes. I bit my lip, shaking my head. I put my hand on Soda's shoulder and patted it twice. Hopefully it would calm him down some.

"I know you didn't, little buddy. He's gonna be alright." Soda shook his head.

"No, Darry, you don't understand," he said. "In the space of two weeks, both his brothers hit him on the same cheek. What're social services gonna say when Pony comes back home? They'll suspect we hit him, or they'll think he fell in the house and that our house isn't fit enough for him to live in!"

I rubbed Soda's shoulder in small circles in the same way he did for Ponyboy when our little brother was sad or scared. "At least you apologized, Soda. At least you didn't make him run away and send him here in the first place." Sodapop jerked away from my hand.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, bewildered. "Nothing of it is your fault! It's the Socs, and they apologized to my baby brother, and I didn't even believe him! And I-I hit him! I hit him for telling the truth!" He started bawling once again. I pulled him in a hug, ignoring his protests.

He stayed in my arms like this for a few seconds before we both felt movement underneath our arms. He broke our embrace and looked at Pony; he was moving and his brows were scrunched up. His eyes were closed shut and he was gasping. Those were obvious signs of a nightmare.

He started whimpering, and we knew that soon, it would turn to screams. Soda and I both grabbed his upper arms and tried shaking him awake, but he panicked and started struggling.

"N-No! Please don't! Help!" He still wasn't waking up, so I ordered Soda to get a glass of water. He knew what I was thinking, but he didn't protest.

He sat back with the glass in his hand, and Ponyboy started screaming. "Now, Soda!" I said, and in one quick movement, Sodapop threw the water on Pony's face. Pony let out a loud gasp, but the water woke him up.

His eyes darted wildly around the room, not yet seeing us, but then he noticed we were in front of him, and he whimpered again, starting to cry.

"D-Darry...? Soda?" he said, barely above a whisper, and Soda reached for him, but he backed away. It sure was weird; Pony never backed away from Soda. Maybe he was still a little mad at Soda for hitting him, but it was still no reason.

Instead, I tried pulling him in a hug, but he shook his head and backed away from me too. "G-Get away from me...You don't even c-c-care for me..." I didn't know what to do. To say I was shocked was an understantment.

"P-Ponyboy...Of course we care, baby, we—"

"P-Please leave me alone...You want to take me away, you—you want to stop Soda from working and send him b-back to school..." Soda was looking at me with wide eyes. He stepped in.

"'Course not, Pony, you know I hate school. I ain't willing to go back there and leave work; you know that, kiddo. And Darry won't ever take you away. I wouldn't let him. Hell, he wouldn't let himself." Ponyboy paused and looked at the both of us.

"B-But in my dream...Darry said he would take me away, and Soda agreed, a-and you grabbed my arms and you pushed me in the park's fountain and you kept my head underwater, just like the Socs...Y-You said you were finishing their job, getting rid of me, that I was weak and annoying..." He burst into tears, and Soda looked at me, his face pale.

"Baby, we would never, _ever_ do that. It was just a dream, Ponyboy, and it will never happen," I vowed, cupping his chin in my hand to make sure he looked at me and knew that I was serious. "Understand?" I let go of his chin, and he nodded, sniffling. I pulled him in a warm hug, and this time, he didn't back away. He actually threw himself in my arms and sobbed, still scared and worried about his nightmare.

Soda wrapped his arms around Ponyboy from behind and Pony switched from my arms to Soda's. I wrap the both of them in a hug and let the both of them cry, while reminding myself to stay strong. 'Cause tomorrow, everything will be better for the three of us.


End file.
